


prompts for aleloelo

by lelolaelo (aleloelo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, Help, M/M, Multi, Ugh, Volleyball gays, Yes homo, i need jesus, like really gay, more relationships will be added, this is really gay, yes all the homo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleloelo/pseuds/lelolaelo
Summary: prompts for aleloelo. works are NOT up yet. (it may take a while so please, for the love of hinata shoyou, bare with me. i love you.)





	1. welcome

hello. i've been expecting you. welcome, friends, to rare pair (and occasionally, normal pair) hell. enjoy your stay. feel free to be filthy.


	2. a little help

Hinata and Tsukishima has a past relationship. Hinata shows up one night. 

~~~

"C'mon, Stingyshima," Hinata mumbles against Tsukishima's chest, "I don't wanna be alone tonight."

Of course, as stingy and salty Tsukishima is, he can't resist this orange boy. He grips Hinata's waist and with practiced ease, Hinata jumps and wraps his legs around Tsukishima.

Tsukishima then lays them down. He sighs, "Shouyou," and the way Hinata's eyes lit up almost made Tsukishima forget what he was about to say.

"Yes?"

"I still love you."


	3. twist

Despite Ushijima Wakatoshi's apperance and over-all aura and reputation, he is a bottom. A very needy bottom.

~~~

"Geh," Hinata exclaims, his face burning up to what felt like the surface of the sun.

"If you want," Ushijima quickly adds. He didn't want to see too desperate. It's been so long since he's asked and so long since he had someone inside of him.

"Ushijima-san, yes," Hinata breathlessly whispered, he was so excited, so hungry for this. He has never topped before. Never ever ever. But here he is now, about to top one of the top aces in Japan.


	4. sentimental

Tendo and Ushijima have a very bro-like relationship outside the court, much like Bokuto and Kuroo's friendship. 

~~~

"Ever look at the stars and just wonder what it all means?", Tendo sighs, folding his arms behind his head.

"Tendo?", Ushijima turns and sees Tendo casually laying down beside him on his bed. This has happened before, more than once. The first few times, Ushijima was really surprised but now he just accepts it and lets it happen.

"Hey, babe," Tendo wiggles his eyebrows at Ushijima. He then makes a kissy face which ends up with him being thrown to the floor by Ushijima.


	5. valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by valentine - atlas

kageyama and hinata. valentines day. just i ma g i n e.

~~~

"Be my valentine?"

"I'm already your boyfriend, dumbass."

"I know that!"


	6. villainous

Kuroo and Tsukishima are both villains who often step out of their way to show all the other heroes who they should fear more. (Or where Kuroo and Tsukishima try to impress each other without knowing it.)

~~~

"My machine can hypnotize the whole city! Allowing the citizens to be under my command!" Silver Spike declared, making sure to add an evil laugh at the end.

"Just the whole city? Silver Spike, I'm disappointed in you." A new voice was heard. The ground rumbled with every step taken by him. He was the Blond Menace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter!! @homoseixual ✨


End file.
